


Goddess

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [5]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Femslash100 Drabbletag 5. Prompt: "Once Upon a Time: Emma/Regina - pregnancy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

 

"God I'm a whale," Emma puffed. "I swear I wasn't this huge with Henry," she ran her hand over her swollen belly, standing before the full length mirror in the bedroom she shared with her wife. She watched the reflection of Regina who hugged her from behind, both hands coming to rest on Emma's bump.

"You're a goddess," Regina assured her.

"I don't feel like a goddess, except maybe a female Buddha."

Regina, ignoring Emma's protest, lifted her wife's maternity night-shirt up over head and unceremoniously tossed it to the floor. Emma saw the admiring gaze in Regina's reflected eyes. "I actually find it pretty sexy," Regina's hands returned to the bump. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Or him." When Regina didn't respond Emma frowned. "You didn’t use magic to find out did you?"

"No, just, instinct."

Emma nodded. She trusted Regina. A few years ago she had hated her so much but now she loved her. She met Regina's eyes in the mirror. Regina was looking at her with a hunger she recognised. "You really think this is sexy?" Emma put her hand on top of Regina's.

"You have no idea how much," Regina's fingertip followed the curve of Emma's belly then up over her swollen breast, slowly circling the large dark nipple, still looking her in the eyes. "I think you should come back to bed and I'll show you how much?"

Emma smiled. Daughter or son their child was being brought into a world of love.

 


End file.
